Damn You
by supersaiyan2mvegeta
Summary: Goku contemplates Vegeta's reasoning behind his self-destruction.


Damn You  
By Michael 'ssj2mvegeta' Weiss  
Vignette  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
'Damn you, Vegeta. Why did you have to go and do that? Always thinking you have the solutions for everything. Always thinking you are the strongest. You honestly didn't think that I didn't have a back-up plan, did you? That's so like you Vegeta. Always so self-centered.'  
  
"'Tousan!" I turned and look at my youngest. Goten was so happy and carefree. He reminded me so much of me at that age. The only difference between us besides our names and ages was that the blue under-shirt of his gi is long-sleeved. I had a feeling Chi-chi did that on purpose, so as to have a way of separating the two of us in her mind.  
  
"Hai, Goten?" I spent as much time as I could looking him over, having missed his first seven years in life. I really wish I could have been there for him, Chi-chi, and Gohan. I crouched down to his level and looked at him in his eyes, flashing a fatherly grin.  
  
"Trunks-kun and I want a break!" He said, his smile turning into a pout. "We've been practicing this fusion thing all day!" That pout would probably be enough to sway even Vegeta into letting them take a break, but my time on earth was shortened because of me being forced to use the Super Saiyajin three. I'm only glad Vegeta wasn't around to see the new level; he would have hated me even more because of it.  
  
"Sorry Goten, but you need to get the fusion dance mastered before I go," He adds even more oomph to the pout and I nearly crack. "And turn off that pout."  
  
"Aww.... Okay 'Tousan. But I'm getting hungry," And with that he walked back over to Trunks and through up his arms in defeat. I smile warmly at the two, and then stand back up and turn back to the empty sky and my thoughts.  
  
'Why Vegeta...why did you have to do that to all of us? Your sacrifice was not required. If you had only listened to me, we could've fought together and possibly destroyed Majin Buu. Always getting caught up in that pride of yours,' I clench and unclench my fists, not meaning a lot of the hostility I was thinking. 'You deserved better, Vegeta. You posed an honorable sacrifice, an unneeded sacrifice. I could hate either you, or Majin Buu, or both for that. But, it's not my nature to hate, so I'm not very good at it.'  
  
I turned and looked up at the sky. The clouds drifted by lazily and problem-free, contrasting heavily with the destruction plaguing the Earth. Each cloud had it's own personality. Dancing in one shape across the sky, before melding into whatever further shape it so desired. I smiled faintly at the mere simplicity of it. Earth was always so beautiful to me.  
  
Without a word, I closed my eyes. 'Vegeta.... We will meet again. They won't cleanse you like a common villainous soul and make you wait to be reincarnated. I can sense the good in you. I know it's there. You know it's there, despite not wanting to admit it. Remember what you said about Babidi having control of everything except your pride? I knew you were lying, at least partially. I know that there's good in your heart. Why do you think I made Kuririn spare you back so many years ago? Pity?'  
  
I smirk to myself, knowing what Vegeta's reaction would be to that. 'No, Vegeta, I do not pity you. I pitied you once, as you lay broken and crying at Furiza's feet. Shedding hot tears of anger and inner-pain, I finally saw the real Vegeta. That's something that I will never forget. I knew as I fought Furiza that you were fighting along beside me. I still think fondly of that.  
  
'I said that I'm not good at hating. I really am not. I have hated so few in my life. Furiza.... Furiza is one of the few that would not gain mercy from me, were we to face-off again. Cell would also be shown no mercy. It pains me that there are beings out there that do not deserve mercy. Beings of indescribable evil, warped by their own power. They deserved their fates. It hurts me to say that.'  
  
No longer able to watch the clouds, I turned back in towards Kami's lookout. Supervised by Piccolo, Goten and Trunks mirrored each other in the odd ritual that for reasons unknown would fuse them together into the strongest being on Earth. 'Those two are so cute together, the best of friends. I would have given anything to have a friend like that when I was growing up in the forests. A friend like Vegeta. Vegeta, you have no idea what you have done for me. In heaven, I rejected my Saiyajin heritage, an event I place blame upon Radditsu. As you lay there dying and pouring yourself to me, I revoked that rejection. I understood then that there was more to being a Saiyajin than just destroying a planet's inhabitants wantonly.  
  
'Then, when Kuririn was killed--no--murdered, I forever sealed my heritage. Fueled upon powers unknown, I reached into myself and pulled out an energy born not just of anger, but also out of need for it. A need to reach above and beyond. A desperate call for hope. The call was answered. In a sudden dawn of understanding and recognition, my body erupted with this ki of hope and justice. Furiza never stood a chance.  
  
'I never tried to actively kill someone since I was a small child and didn't know any better. Furiza changed that. I tried to show him mercy. I even gave him a small amount of my energy. But he couldn't be rescued by a mere monkey.'  
  
I smiled an enigmatic smile. 'He was killed because of his pride. Did you so readily follow him, Vegeta?'  
  
I watched the two continue the odd dance. They seemed close to mastering it. 'Good. My time is almost up. Will you be there waiting for me when I return, Vegeta? No, you won't. I know you well enough. We will meet again, but not then. How long will that be, Vegeta? How long will it take for you to seek me out in heaven? And how will you confront me?' I smirked, imagining Vegeta approach and start yelling at me, punching me, spitting at me, or otherwise being quite rude. 'Perhaps they won't let you into heaven because of your manners. But then again, you may actually be somewhat polite when deceased. Perhaps morbid? Knowing you, Vegeta, I'll have to wait to find out.'  
  
I frown quietly to myself; arriving back to my original inquiries that I was asking a Vegeta who wasn't there. 'Why did you do it, Vegeta? It isn't like you to just do something so rash. Did you think that only you had the power to face Majin Buu? There is your pride again. Always coming back to haunt you, isn't it? Did it not occur to you that you would be leaving loved ones behind? No, it must have. You said goodbye to Trunks and told him to relay the message to Bulma. That is, before knocking him unconscious, as well as Goten.  
  
'What is it then? Is it truly your pride? Why does that sicken me so? You seem to live through your pride. No, it doesn't sicken me. It saddens me. I would like it very much if that for once you would think of others over yourself. Just once, and then I would never think of it again. Just to hear you look out for someone else. To just swallow your pride and show some compassion would make me happy. Is it so hard for you to do? Is it such a difficult task?'  
  
I looked up at the sky again, knowing my time was almost up. Then, it hit me. Like a brick thrown directly between my eyes, I saw it glaring at me, much like Vegeta's scowl. 'I shall never ask you again Vegeta. I know the answer to my own question. I was too blinded by anger. You did it to save the Earth. You did it to save us all. Where I saw pride, there was compassion. You're sacrifice was just that. A sacrifice. You looked beyond yourself and tried to help. I am sorry Vegeta. I am sorry for doubting you.'  
  
Soon, it was time for me to go. Bidding my goodbyes, I flew off back to heaven. I took one last look at the planet I so loved. The planet Vegeta so loved. 'I dared to damn you Vegeta. I am the one who should be damned for being so blind.'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Fin  



End file.
